


Слёзы Темнолесья

by Integrity_8812



Series: Души сумрака [2]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Creatures & Monsters, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Dark Fantasy, M/M, Mythical Beings & Creatures, Out of Character
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-08
Updated: 2018-11-08
Packaged: 2019-08-20 15:43:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16558580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Integrity_8812/pseuds/Integrity_8812
Summary: «Красивая легенда, когда-то впечатлившая любимую дочь короля, породила вот уже на пару десятков лет испытание, целью которого является добыча хотя бы одной Слезы Темнолесья. И первые руны, что получит молодой охотник, будут соответствовать количеству принесенных госпоже Слёз».





	Слёзы Темнолесья

**Author's Note:**

> настоятельно рекомендую для атмосферы включить "The Devil & the Huntsman" от Sam Lee. строки в эпиграфе -стилизованный перевод, задавший настроение всему будущему циклу.

 

  


_Много мужей погибнет, как только взойдет Луна, зажженная Магом.  
И будет то не от арбалетной стрелы, а от меча,   
способного сломить магию, созданную самим Дьяволом.*_

  
  
  
      Вершины могучего Темнолесья показываются перед ними еще на закате. Конь под Джемином ведет себя неспокойно: с каждым шагом ступает все тяжелее, тянет поводья и фырчит. Будто в любой момент готов сбросить своего наездника и унестись прочь от мрачного даже издали места. Деревья — высокие и растущие близко друг к другу — будто обнесли кругом все Темнолесье, не пуская могучими кронами солнечные лучи в земли, принадлежащие детям темной магии, выпущенной несколько веков тому назад.   
  
      — Скоро совсем стемнеет, — негромко отмечает Джено, и Джемин оборачивается к нему.   
  
      Порыв ветра сбрасывает капюшон походной короткой мантии, а конь громко фыркает и замирает на месте, когда Джемин невольно натягивает поводья. Он почти забыл, что держит путь в этот раз не один. Кобыла Джено останавливается неподалеку, и молодой охотник ждет, смотря прямо в глаза. Джемин знает, что обычно этого избегают: на дне его зрачков плещется магия, сыто разрастающаяся в груди с каждым их шагом к оскверненным землям. Но Джено не боится. А еще непозволительно красив для охотника: после встречи с Меченым маг знает, что это не всегда плюс для пути, выбранного ими в Ордене. Джемин при каждом взгляде на молодого охотника видит в нем образ названного наставника и горько сглатывает, изгоняя картинки чужого будущего. Меченым Джено не стать, ведь путь он держит не один. Только вот не принесет ли маг ему столько же беды, покажет лишь время.   
  
      Джемин поджимает губы и прикрывает глаза, втягивая жадно воздух. Здесь, на границе с Темнолесьем, привычный лесной запах наполняется еле уловимым смрадом Пограничья. И чем больше им дышишь, тем слаще становится. Джемин знает, что шутить с этим не стоит, но их путь лежит в Топи, а обойти Темнолесье себя еще никому не давало просто так.   
  
      Джемин спешивается и встает на одно колено, касаясь ладонью прохладной земли. Под жирной почвой начинают ворочаться, и даже трава дрожит от звуков, способных разноситься на несколько верст вперед. Дальше идти нельзя.  
  
      — Скоро взойдет Луна. Лучше заночевать здесь.   
  
      Джено кивает и спрыгивает с кобылы, не задавая лишних вопросов. Доверяет. Джемин признает, что чувствовать в собственных руках чужую судьбу ему нравится. Непозволительно, если он хочет служить Ордену, но самому себе Джемин никогда не врал.   
  
      Краем глаза смотрит, как Джено отвязывает припасенный хворост от седла, и достает из дорожной сумки заржавевший и исписанный наконечник. Охранные руны закрывают их от простого зайца и любой твари Темнолесья; запирают внутри до утра. Лошади остаются неспокойными, но за время подготовки к привалу успевают подкрепиться.   
  
      Когда большая, кажущаяся здесь совсем близкой Луна разбавляет черноту беззвездного неба, они уже греются у костра. В небольшой стальной дорожной посудине закипает вода. Джемин достает из сумки несколько кусков сушеной тыквы и бросает их в воду, помешивая на огне.   
  
      — У нас еще осталось немного вяленого мяса, можем бросить в огонь: выйдет хоть какая-то похлебка, — предлагает Джено.   
  
      Джемин чуть улыбается, неспешно помешивая загустевшее варево, — так улыбаются матери детям в ответ на первые наивные вопросы. Джено хмурится, и маг решает не портить установившуюся между ними зыбкую связь мелкими обидами, поясняя:  
  
      — В Темнолесье лучше заходить с чистой головой и пустым желудком. Тыква даже после высушивания сохраняет вкус и полезность: напиток выйдет почти похлебкой, что позволит достаточно насытиться, для того чтобы преодолеть путь. А мясо прибереги: откуп всегда сгодится.  
  
      — Откуп?   
  
      — Можно войти, но выйти — только если тебя отпустят. Или же если своим посчитают. А на Топях и вовсе сгинешь, если пойдешь к ним в одних штанах да с надеждой добраться живым, — фыркает маг и пробует варево.   
  
      Кивает довольно, отхлебывает снова и протягивает еще горячую посудину охотнику. А тот смотрит на него неотрывно:  
  
      — А ты? — Джемин не чувствует, как обжигает ладони, потому что руны на кончиках пальцев покалывает совсем от другого. Аура Джено меняется почти незримо, но Джемин ощущает, потому жадно ловит отблеск костра в темных глазах, когда охотничье чутье прорывается вместе с вопросом: — Ты —  _свой_?   
  
      Удивляется сначала, а потом негромко смеется, явно вводя в замешательство. Джено и сам пока не знает, сколько правды и опасности в его вопросе. Знать ответ он точно не хочет, но упрямится — это видно по поджавшимся губам, когда Джемин не отвечает, а лишь заставляет выпить тыквенное варево. Протягивает чашу и улыбается мягко, словно дриада, заманивающая в глубь Тихого леса. Джено повинуется, но смотрит в глаза, допивая из чаши. Сомнение и опаска — обострившиеся на смрадных землях инстинкты еще совсем молодого охотника. Джемин чувствует, что наставник был прав.  
  
       _— Сколько тебе годков, малец? Ты будешь лишь обузой, а не помощью, — руны на смуглой и чуть обросшей щеке исказились от кривой усмешки.  
      — Я уже прошел обряд, три весны назад от совершеннолетия, — поджал губы Джемин и настойчиво перекрыл путь из конюшни.   
      Он поймал охотника после долгого отсутствия того в Ордене. Все они здесь были накрепко связаны с Пограничьем, но каждая собака вечно лаяла о Меченом, что держался особняком и заключил сделку с самим Дьяволом. Джемин слухи слышал, но никогда в них не верил, зато руны — искусные и ему по большей части неизвестные в своих сочетаниях — всегда разглядывал с восхищением. Возможно, лишь это заинтересовало охотника, и потому лишь он не оттолкнул грубо в первый раз, когда совсем мальчишка подошел к нему у костра и на глазах у опасливо посматривающих в их сторону взрослых начал задавать вопросы. Тогда в Ордене впервые за долгое время увидели улыбку Меченого. Потому, когда Джемин полностью принял Силу и научился не просто чертить руны, но и магию Пограничья использовать с пользой, он дождался и нашел его снова.   
      Охотник посмотрел на него с сомнением и отчего-то согласился. Остался в Ордене впервые надолго, обучил и начертил руны у самого сердца юного мага, когда Сила вышла впервые из-под контроля.  
      — Все мы живем у края Пограничья, и сила наша зависит от этого напрямую. Но если пойдешь на поводу у Силы — шагнешь туда, откуда назад дороги не будет.  
      Джемин тогда жадно смотрел в исписанное рунами лицо и боялся представить, что может случиться. Потому что руны все эти — не просто так, потому что пепел абсолютно седых не по годам волос охотника и огненная метка, расположившаяся на левой стороне сильной шеи и части щеки, была получена не здесь, не на этой стороне.   
      — И руны помогут не шагнуть?   
      — Отчасти. Но должно быть что-то, что удержит тебя на этой стороне. Магам всегда лучше путешествовать с охотниками: наших приключений достаточно, для того чтобы было куда тратить силы. Выбери молодого охотника, до обряда инициации, чтобы ваши силы слились, и тогда вы сможете уравновесить друг друга. Только никогда не бери с излишком, особенно на смрадных землях: Пограничье поглотит и тебя, и охотника. И тогда вы оба не будете прежними.   
      Джемин ловил каждое слово и поджимал губы, потому что хотелось спросить. Ведь были в Ордене слухи, что когда-то, когда самого Джемина еще не было на этом свете, охотник путешествовал не один. И имя у него тоже было, пока не заменилось окончательно почти проклятым «Меченый».   
      — А с вами, наставник?.. — несмело спросил Джемин.  
      — Не зови меня так, — голос охотника впервые прозвучал резко. Заметил, видно, мелькнувший страх и уже мягче добавил: — Не наставник я тебе.  
      — А как же звать?  
      — Знакомое «Меченый» не по нраву? — криво улыбнулся.   
      Джемин в ответ лишь покачал головой и недовольно поджал губы. Потому что никогда не было это по нраву, а человек — такой опасный для каждого встречного и уже не человек по большей части — стал дорог за все это время.   
      Охотник подумал мгновение, а потом положил тяжелую ладонь на макушку юноши.  
      — Имя твое редкое в этих краях, Джемин. Это — отголоски Старого Мира дальних земель, и здесь ты вряд ли кого с таким встретишь. Береги имя, а если почувствуешь, что теряешь себя, возьми иное: там, в Пограничье тебя не смогут найти. Если встретишь кого со схожим, с ним держи путь: так связь будет крепче, а охотник раньше станет сильным. Ты увидишь это.   
      — И вы взяли другое? — хрипло переспросил юный маг.   
      — Взял.   
      — Скажите, — подался вперед Джемин, обхватив запястье крепкой ладони, все еще покоящейся на его голове. — А не скажете, буду звать наставником только. Как вам не нравится.   
      Охотник вдруг засмеялся громко, впервые так, чтобы видно было зубы и острые клыки улыбки.  
      — Характерный, толк выйдет.  
      Потрепал по волосам и посмотрел мягко, будто прощаясь:  
      — Давно меня по имени не звали, даже сам почти позабыл... Но теперь зови Каем, если встретимся с тобой; другим вовсе не говори, что знаешь меня. Не забывай, что я тебе сказал об имени и охотнике. Важно выбрать правильного человека, иначе сгинете оба. _  
  
      То был последний раз, когда Джемин видел охотника. И здесь, на краю Темнолесья, запретил себе даже мысленно звать по имени наставника. Он помнит обо всех предупреждениях и рассказах, потому волнуется сильнее. Впереди тяжелый путь в Темнолесье, и, чтобы добраться до Топей в положенные сутки, им придется впервые установить связь.   
  
      Джено все еще пытливо смотрит, ожидая ответов. Джемин откровенно любуется чужими чертами лица и блеском просыпающейся Силы в темных глазах. Впервые встретив в Ордене юного охотника, он понял, о чем говорил наставник. И имя Джено, такое же редкое в этих землях, стало лишним доказательством того, что своего охотника Джемин уже нашел.   
  
      Маг полощет еще теплую чашу и подвешивает над костром, доставая из сумки все необходимое. Джено не спешит с вопросами, не сотрясает воздух: он всегда сначала наблюдает, и это Джемин ценит в нем больше всего.   
  
      — Маги и охотники связаны не только друг с другом, но и с Пограничьем, — начинает негромко Джемин, кидая в закипающую воду травы и щепотку высушенных грибов.  
  
      — Это известно каждому с младенчества.   
  
      — А известно ли вам, охотникам, что видим мы все по-разному? — щурит глаза Джемин, неспешно помешивая варево.   
  
      Отвлекается, чуть напевает на древнем, водя ладонью, исписанной рунами, над огнем. Кидает взгляд на задумавшегося охотника, что начал прислушиваться. Джемин и сам улавливает это — проснувшиеся обитатели Темнолесья учуяли магию и начинают подползать к ним.   
  
      — Вы чуете тварей, убиваете и выслеживаете, но не всегда способны уловить то, что видно нам. Сам дух смрадных земель и их дети, обитающие в тени и траве, что мы топчем, могут скрыться от нюха охотника, но не от магии Пограничья. Разве что если охотник не побывал там лично.  
  
      — Ты говоришь о Меченом? — подается чуть вперед Джено, выдавая позой интерес и напряжение. Джемин уверен, охотнику в Ордене кто-то донес, что юный и неопытный тогда еще маг водился с самим Меченым.   
  
      — О нем, — кивает Джемин и довольно принюхивается, добавляя еще щепотку трав в густое варево. Отдаляется от огня и развязывает мантию. Снимает под внимательным взглядом жилет, оставаясь в одной легкой рубахе. — Не только двуручник Меченого способен убить самого Дьявола, но и магия, заключенная в его рунах, позволяет охотнику стирать границы и управлять силой, что не каждому магу подвластна. Меченый сам живет на Пограничье, а мы, маги, способны шагнуть туда на столько, на сколько позволят наши силы. Настал тот час, когда ты готов увидеть все моими глазами.   
  
      Он раскрытой ладонью указывает на место перед собой, Джено обдумывает мгновение, а после послушно упирается коленями во влажную землю и снимает верх, выбираясь из свободной рубахи. Джемин на мгновение засматривается, видя крепкое молодое тело в свете огня: кожа еще не украшена шрамами и рунами — чистое полотно для росписи будущего.   
  
      Джемин снимает чашу с огня, не чувствуя жара, и ставит ее между ними на землю. Кинжал с тремя драгоценным камнями на рукояти, что навсегда останется самым дорогим подарком, мигает алым всполохом в свете костра, когда маг резко проводит им по ладони, пуская темную багряную струю прямиком в чашу.  
  
      — Чтобы пройти Темнолесье, мы должны стать своими. Только укрепив связь, доберемся, иначе — сгинем.   
  
      Джено будто и не нужны объяснения: он протягивает собственную ладонь и даже не морщится, когда лезвие вспарывает кожу. Маг кивает в благодарность и соединяет их руки, сжимая, позволяя смешивающейся крови капать в чашу. Джемин заводит напев на древнем низко и негромко, заставляя их животных встрепенуться, а подобравшихся ближе тварей зашуметь. Сквозь тьму ночи у Темнолесья становится видно обнаженные фигуры, напоминающие женские, если бы не странные рваные животные движения и положения рук. Роггенмеме** воют и шипят по-звериному, отскакивая от границы, проведенной рунами. Их черные груди колыхаются от резких перемещений, а пустые глазницы сливаются с чернотой ночи. В теле охотника напрягся каждый мускул, но он смотрит лишь в глаза магу, не реагируя на мелких ночных гостей, хозяек полей возле Темнолесья.   
  
      Джемин не прекращает напевов, отпуская крепкую ладонь охотника. Лишь закатывает рукав рубахи и обмакивает пальцы в получившуюся смесь. Напев становится громче, а с полей приходит ветер, когда маг начинает наносить первую руну на крепкую грудь. Джено держит спину прямо и смотрит на Джемина, что и не замечает ничего вокруг: ни поднявшегося ветра, закружившегося вокруг их рунической защиты, ни напряженного красивого тела, ни воющих тварей. Он лишь чувствует, как просыпается и сыто урчит Сила, сливаясь с магическим фоном охотника. Руны, начертанные у самого сердца наставником, жгут кожу, удерживая на этой стороне. Маг лишь поет и чертит: наносит кровью и травами руны на чужую кожу таким же кругом, завершая самой крупной — ровно поверх часто бьющегося сердца под горячей кожей. Сильный порыв ветра отбрасывает от границ защиты завизжавших роггенмеме, когда Джемин заглядывает в темные, нечеловечески поблескивающие в темноте глаза охотника и чертит руну уже на чужой щеке. Горячая ладонь опускается на грудь мага, ровно туда, где жжется и светится сквозь тонкую ткань развязанной у ворота рубахи начерченная наставником защита. В чужих глаза — бесконечная и всепоглощающая тьма, в которой не отражается пламя костра, а воздух между ними сгущается, наполняясь сладковатым смрадом Пограничья. Джемин украшает вторую щеку руной, чувствуя так близко чужое дыхание и жадно всматриваясь в животный блеск охотничьей магии. Руны жгут кожу все сильнее, когда чужая ладонь соскальзывает с груди, задевая приоткрывшуюся кожу.   
  
      Джемин проводит измазанным в их крови и вареве пальцем по нижней губе жадно приоткрывшегося рта охотника и прекращает петь. Костер потухает, а маг мягко улыбается:  
  
      — Отдыхай.   
  
      Охотник выдыхает и оседает на землю, подхваченный порывом ветра. Джемин осторожно убирает упавшую смоляную прядь с красивого лица и прижимает ладонь к груди, где уже не так жжет. Сегодня они прошлись по грани.  
  


──⊱✠⊰──

  
  
  
      На рассвете охотника будить не приходится: Джено распахивает глаза, когда Джемин опустошает свою седельную сумку и сбрасывает все лишнее наземь. Охотник разминает шею, отжимается пару раз и подпрыгивает на месте, бросая на мага веселый и почти шальной взгляд. Джемин понимающе хмыкает и улыбается: первый магический избыток и прилив Силы пьянят послаще самого крепкого эля.   
  
      — Почему оставляем вещи? — интересуется полностью одетый и закинувший за спину двуручник Джено.   
  
      — Лучше идти туда налегке: выживают всегда самые юркие создания, — усмехается маг. А потом кивает на лошадь охотника и добавляет: — Седло лучше снять. Оставляем только самое важное и оружие: так будет легче уйти.   
  
      Джено смотрит на кобылу, что неспокойно переступает на месте, стоит охотнику коснуться крепкого бока, и понимает, что он имел в виду. Это видит маг по брошенному в свою сторону взгляду. Джено оглаживает шею лошади, прижимается на миг лбом и отстраняется, принимаясь за седло. Сброшенный наземь лишний груз остается позади, когда они ступают в Темнолесье.   
  
      Джемин посматривает на своего спутника и усмехается: охотник не может скрыть той лавины чувств, что на него обрушилась. Джемин знает это, потому что когда-то тоже вступил в Темнолесье впервые.   
  
      Здесь даже воздух становится другим, и кроны могучих деревьев, встречающихся на пути, живут так же, как и снующие по оскверненным землям твари разной степени вредности. Темнолесье дышит — своими густыми кронами, своей жирной почвой, своими водами. И заметные магическому взгляду сильфы***, наполняющие воздух, стаями проносятся над головой. Джемин ощущает себя дома в Тихом лесу, за Гиблыми землями, но здесь, в Темнолесье, Сила особенно захлестывает с избытком. Именно так, как предупреждал наставник: кажется, что можешь охватить весь мир, и...  
  
      — Дышится.  
  
      Маг оборачивается на выдохнувшего охотника и кивает на продолжение собственных мыслей. Потому что какая бы Сила ни была, с ней всегда ощущаешь себя особенно живым. И потому легче Пограничью затянуть по ту сторону, во тьму. Джемин знает лишь одного человека, вернувшегося оттуда и сохранившего силу духа. Хотя наставник и говорил, что вместе с именем потерял все, что было важным, в том числе и самого себя.   
  
      Лошади идут послушно, беспокойство ушло, как только они ступили на землю Темнолесья: магия Пограничья заманивает, не брезгуя никем. Но сейчас, пока Джемин ощущает единение с Силой и охотничьей магией, их не видно Темнолесью. А вот животные, ступающие все увереннее, начинают привлекать тварей от мала до велика.   
  
      Скользнувший резко под копытами росток могучего дерева оплетает ногу кобылы Джено. Животное от испуга встает на дыбы, едва не скидывая своего седока. Второй росток оплетает другое копыто, прижимая животное подогнувшимися ногами к земле. Охотник закидывает руку за спину, и двуручник скользит в крепкую ладонь.  
  
      — Стой! — повышает голос Джемин до того, как меч охотника обрубает корневые путы.   
  
      Джено слушается, пусть и смотрит с опаской, а после понимает, что к чему. На спустившейся ветви сидит существом — под стать тем, что они встретили ночью. Только размер его мал, и сухонькое, словно кора самого дерева, тельце двигается быстрее и более плавно, чем хозяйки полей. Темные глазницы полыхают алым внутри, когда существо шипит и предупреждающе замахивается задней лапой, что снабжена острыми, как гномьи лезвия, отростками. Бильвиз****, учуявший добычу, замеченную супругами древесных тварей, явно решил полакомиться лошадьми.   
  
      — Отдай ему вяленое мясо, — негромко советует маг готовому к атаке охотнику. — Отвлечет на время, нам этого хватит.   
  
      Джено, стараясь не делать резких движений, достает из сумки сверток с вяленым мясом, что хватило бы им на день. Бильвиз любопытно принюхивается и подается чуть вперед, порыкивая и переступая острыми лапами на ветви.  
  
      — Как только возьмет и отпустит кобылу, трогай, — говорит Джемин, не сводя взгляда с твари. — Скачи вперед и не смотри по сторонам. Что бы ни случилось, кто бы ни появился, не смотри на них, и для них ты тоже исчезнешь на время.   
  
      Джемин дожидается напряженного кивка охотника и прижимается к мускулистой шее коня, успокаивающе шепнув животному на древнем. Бильвиз рычит негромко, а после бросается вперед, загребая весь сверток. Корни, оплетающие ноги кобылы охотника, отступают, и Джемин бьет пятками по бокам животного, заставляя того сорваться с места. Оборачивается лишь раз, чтобы посмотреть, как Джено ускользает от метнувшихся за его лошадью корней, а завывший обиженно бильвиз остается позади. На какое-то время сил мага должно хватить, для того чтобы скрыть их от обитателей Темнолесья.   
  
      Они скачут долго, не сбавляя темпа, заставляя лошадей тяжело дышать. Твари, снующие вокруг них, теряют след до того, как успевают напасть. Джемин чувствует, как Сила, текущая по венам, берет больше, чем отдает. Если они не успеют добраться до Топей до того, как он выдохнется, они здесь сгинут.  
  
      Джено держится чуть позади, и магу кажется, что лошадь под охотником вымоталась больше, чем его конь. Маг шепчет на древнем в лошадиное ухо и просит помочь им добраться вовремя. Конь под ним послушный, сильный, но умный. Фырчит недовольно и берет быстрее темп, будто понимает, что конец близок, и не хочет так просто сдаваться. Животные чуют свою судьбу здесь больше, чем может предсказать даже самый сильный провидец.   
  
      Они преодолевают протяженный пролесок, разгоняя разномастных, высоко перекрикивающихся виверн*****, когда прямо перед ними пробегает, издавая утробный рык, что-то особенно крупное. Маг не смотрит, зато лошадь охотника, оказавшаяся на поверку абсолютно непригодной для их союза, пугается. Издает громкое ржание, которое сбивает на мгновение даже коня Джемина, и начинает петлять, будто отказываясь нестись дальше, но от страха не имея возможности остановиться.   
  
      Джемин обеспокоенно оглядывается и видит, как охотник что-то шепчет кобыле, прикрывая ладонями животному глаза. Поднимает взгляд на мага, и Джемин на мгновение засматривается, встречаясь с блеснувшими Силой глазами.   
  
      Кобыла успокаивается, и они следуют дальше в прежнем темпе. Когда Джемин чувствует первый признак того, что силы начинают его покидать, он замечает, что деревья становятся ниже, а твари все реже сопровождают их ревом и попытками ухватить ноги лошадей. Сменившаяся почва и запах вызывают вздох облегчения. Джемин тормозит коня, заставляя перейти на шаг, и снимает отводящие чары, позволяя себе передохнуть. В висках начало ломить, но сил его достаточно, для того чтобы не дать им здесь сгинуть.   
  
      Джено не выглядит уставшим, и маг понимает, что силы еще неопытный в связи охотник вытянул и из него. Вернуть можно, но если он ступит на эту дорожку, Джемин помнит по словам наставника, Пограничье повяжет их до конца жизни, если вообще им эти жизни оставит.   
  
      Топи встречают их тишиной, непривычной для вечно живого Темнолесья. Почва под копытами чавкает, но пока выглядит безопасной.  
  
      — Это нужное испытание для принятия на службу Ордену, — внезапно заговаривает Джено, — но почему именно Слезы Темнолесья? Добраться до Тихого леса уже было бы испытанием для молодых охотников.   
  
      Джемин хмыкает, удивленный тем, что вопросы Джено начал задавать именно сейчас.   
  
      — Решил узнать, ради чего рискуешь? — насмешливо щурится маг. — Спешу огорчить: ради чужого каприза.  
  
      — Испытание охотников — каприз?   
  
      — Не само испытание, а цель пути, что к нему прилагается. Красивая легенда, когда-то впечатлившая любимую дочь короля, которому служит наш Орден, породила вот уже на пару десятков лет испытание, целью которого является добыча хотя бы одной Слезы Темнолесья. И первые руны, что получит молодой охотник, будут соответствовать количеству принесенных госпоже Слез, — последнюю фразу маг произносит с подражанием главе Ордена, напутствие которого всегда было одинаковым с момента, как Джемин начал пробираться на обряды инициации охотников. — Ордену нужно быть уверенным, что охотник прошел испытание. Принести сувенир — весьма верное решение, да еще и выгодное для всех.   
  
      — Говорят, что Слезы Темнолесья украшают шею госпожи. Бусины из добытого охотниками жемчуга на дне священного озера в глубине Топей нанизываются на ожерелье, что становится длиннее с каждой инициацией и дает столько силы, что даже не обладающая с рождения магией королевская дочь способна потягаться с ведьмами, — задумчиво делится Джено. — Слышал это еще во времена обучения от других, но сами легенды среди охотников не шибко любят.   
  
      — И правильно делают, поскольку в нашем мире уже давно не стоит верить в них: то, что осталось в письменах Ордена, — часть истории, а все остальное — выдумки для нежных дам. Вот одну из таких и услышала еще ребенком госпожа, — фыркает маг. А потом бросает на охотника взгляд из-под ресниц и почти напевает, как Асмодеево дитя: — Сам Дьявол увлекся человеческой душой, породив первую ведьму, а его обманутая супруга пришла на землю, и злоба ее открыла силам Пограничья путь на нашу сторону. Она плакала сотни дней и ночей, пока не покрыла землю полоса Топей на границе с Темнолесьем и пока не отыскала спрятанную от ее глаз ведьму и не лишила жизни, прокляв половину человечества рождаться с даром, что не каждый сможет нести. А последние слезы дьявольской супруги упали жемчугом на дно священного озера в глубине Топей — единственного места, отличающегося от всего смрада Темнолесья.   
  
      Охотник, внимательно слушавший его, моргает и отводит взгляд. Маг чуть улыбается, чувствуя себя непривычно сыто.  
  
      — Звучит ладно.   
  
      — Это уж как посмотреть, — весело отвечает Джемин. — Но суть одна: увидела бы госпожа сама, что именно вешает себе на шею, вряд ли бы стала просить еще. То не слезы дьявольской супруги, наревевшей нам столько неприятностей, а икра тварей, обитающих в единственном относительно чистом водоеме Топей. Вынутая из еще живой, обезображенной смрадными землями ундины****** икра на суше обращается в крупный жемчуг. Сделать дырку, продеть шелковую нить — любимое ожерелье королевской дочери готово. А магию из этого извлечь может лишь прирожденный маг. Вот сам и суди, где именно лгут слухи.   
  
      — Откуда ты знаешь все это? — внезапно тормозит лошадь Джено, и взгляд его снова наполняется подозрением. — Ты не старше меня, но говоришь и действуешь, как маги, не раз покинувшие Орден.  
  
      Джемин останавливается тоже, щурит лукаво глаза и решает выбрать правду, не отвечая при этом на вопрос:  
  
      — Вернемся в Орден и займемся твоим образованием: я вот времени не терял, пока ты махал мечом.  
  
      Джено фыркает недовольно и явно хочет ответить, но застывает, прислушиваясь. Джемин, увлеченный разговором, не сразу чует опасность, пока чавкающая под ними почва не начинает внезапно двигаться. Они переглядываются с охотником и бьют лошадей по бокам, срываясь с места. Убежать далеко не выходит, поскольку внезапно появившаяся буквально из-под чавкающей земли воронка начинает засасывать копыта пытающихся выбраться лошадей. Джемин напряженно оглядывается, видя, как из эпицентра воронки появляются щупальца и болотная мокрая спина очередной твари.   
  
      Джено легким замахом обрубает щупальце, обхватившее ногу его кобылы, и они слышат первый яростный вой чудовища. Конь, в мощную шею которого вцепился Джемин, все еще бесновато пытается выползти на твердую почву, но существо двигается за ними, заставляя вязкую землю проваливаться. Кобыле охотника не хватает сил выбраться выше, и она заходится неистовым ржанием — с каждым движением они лишь глубже погружаются в воронку.  
  
      Пара опасных щупалец обхватывает ногу и бедро коня Джемина, что не ржет, а плачет от боли. Маг выставляет исписанную рунами ладонь вперед и со всей яростью посылает пламя в монстра. Щупальца, обугленные, отваливаются от коня, позволяя животному, предпринявшему последнюю попытку, сделать резкий рывок вверх.  
  
      — Давай же, еще немного, — шепчет Джемин, и конь, мощно ударив передними копытами, цепляется за край воронки и подается наверх.   
  
      Животное отбегает вперед, подальше от опасности, но Джемин его тормозит, оглядываясь назад. Охотник, с яростью обхвативший двуручник, ринулся прямо в эпицентр. У Джемина все холодеет внутри. Он спешивается и несется назад, меся ногами чавкающую землю. Цепляется намокшей мантией за корягу и двигается вперед, проваливаясь по колено. Успевает поджечь ринувшееся к нему щупальце и видит, как Джено, прыгнувший на спину твари, вонзает меч в болотное тело. Чудовище издает рев и тянет щупальца на себя, окончательно утянув лошадь охотника.   
  
      Джемин видит ярость и клокочущую Силу в чужой ауре и понимает, что у него есть лишь один шанс вернуть Джено назад. Он подается вперед и кричит, протягивая руку:  
  
      — Хватайся!   
  
      Джено бросает на него взгляд и будто приходит в себя, успевая оттолкнуться от спины опускающегося монстра и схватиться за протянутую магом руку. Еще не закрывшаяся воронка пропускает громкое ржание и хруст, обрубающий все внутри. Джемин тянет нелегкую ношу на себя, ощущая, как натягивается и трещит зацепленная за корягу мантия. Маг напрягается, помогает перебирающему ногами по рыхлой и влажной земле охотнику окончательно выбраться, и они спешно отползают подальше, пока не оказываются на более твердой земле. Почва лениво ворочается напоследок и затихает, будто ничего не произошло.  
  
      Они отползают еще и позволяют себе немного передохнуть. Джено, все еще сжимающий до побелевших костяшек пальцев рукоять меча, дышит особенно загнанно: глубоко набирая воздух и выталкивая его хриплыми яростными толчками. Джемину не нужно оборачиваться, чтобы почувствовать ярость, владеющую крепким телом охотника. Чутье, сработавшее в передряге, все еще держит верх, и с этим нужно научиться Джено справляться самому.   
  
      — Вот и мое махание мечом сгодилось, — бросает охотник и издает недобрый смешок.  
  
      Внезапное негромкое ржание и звук упавшего тела отвлекают от ответа и заставляют мага метнуться к осевшему наземь коню. Животное, чудом спасшееся, загнанно и хрипло дышит, фыркая и издавая жалобные звуки. Джемин оседает возле коня и осматривает бедро, горячее и покрывшееся уже вскрывшимися волдырями. Запах от раны идет смрадный, и Джемин видит в умных глазах — больше животное встать не сможет.   
  
      — Мы с самого начала вели их на закланье, и ты об этом знал.  
  
      Маг резко оборачивается, встречаясь с темным взглядом Джено. Голос того звучит хлестко, и заострившиеся от напрягшихся желваков черты лица кажутся абсолютно чужими.  
  
      — Я был к этому готов, но это не значит, что я на это рассчитывал, — спокойно отвечает Джемин, стараясь не провоцировать напряженного охотника. Оглаживает крепкую шею животного и добавляет: — Для выживания нужно уметь учитывать все варианты.   
  
      — Вы, маги, всегда думаете только о собственной шкуре: вертитесь не хуже тварей Пограничья.  
  
      — Теперь мне нужно думать и о твоей, только вот от самого себя я спасти тебя не смогу, — хмуро качает головой Джемин.  
  
      — Ты — первый, от кого нужно спасаться, — выплевывает охотник и пугается собственных слов.  
  
      Джемин чувствует и видит, но обида, кольнувшая наживую, все равно ощущается. Как и руны на груди, внезапно отозвавшиеся жжением. Он бросает взгляд на машинально выставленный вперед меч и смотрит в распахнутые глаза:  
  
      — Ты добрый, Джено. Непозволительно добрый для охотника и дитя Пограничья. Ты зол и расстроен, потому что мы потеряли лошадей: и не потому, что дальше придется идти пешком; ты с самого начала знал, что мы ими рискуем, но все равно привязался, хотя нам выдали их только на время испытания. Не позволяй Силе оборачивать твою доброту в темное.   
  
      Джено опускает руку, и острие меча разрывает почву; руны на лезвии больше не горят. Он дышит спокойнее и, кажется, осознает, что с ним происходит. Смотрит уже другими, знакомыми Джемину с первой встречи глазами и хрипло спрашивает:  
  
      — Ты не сможешь его вылечить?  
  
      Джемин качает головой.  
  
      — Я не целитель.  
  
      Охотник напряженно кивает и бросает взгляд на тяжело дышащее животное. Джемин достает из набедренных ножен клинок и присаживается возле коня. Животное хрипло дышит и протяжно, тяжело фырчит, иногда дергая ногами. Умный глаз, смотрящий прямо на мага, медленно прикрывается, когда Джемин прижимается к большому лбу и обнимает одной рукой за крепкую шею.  
  
      Маг шепчет благодарность на древнем и резким движением обрывает муки животного. Конь, дернувший в последний раз копытами, затихает. Джемин отстраняется и осторожно кладет большую голову на землю. Позволяет себе несколько секунд прийти в себя и поднимается с колен, дрогнувшей рукой вытирая клинок о влажные штаны.   
  
      Джено ничего не говорит, лишь возвращает меч в ножны и следует за магом в глубь Топей. На чавкающие звуки снова ожившей почвы никто из них не оборачивается.  
  


──⊱✠⊰──

  
  
  
      Они идут в тишине, найденными крепкими палками прощупывая почву и прислушиваясь. Им удается избежать встречи еще с парой таких же монстров: решение держаться ближе к деревьям оказывается верным. Джемин чувствует, что он устал, и даже элементали, кишащие в воздухе, выпили бы его досуха, обратись он к ним за помощью найти скорый путь. Поэтому когда его качает, и он только с помощью реакции Джено не встречается с деревом, он решает, что им пора передохнуть хотя бы на мгновение.  
  
      В глазах охотника беспокойство, когда он усаживает мага на поваленное дерево и остается неподалеку, напряженно прислушиваясь. Аура Джено все еще идет опасными красными переливами, и Джемин прикрывает глаза, впервые задумываясь, не взял ли он на себя больше, чем сможет осилить. Руны на прислоненных к коре дерева ладонях начинает слабо покалывать, но этого все еще мало.   
  
      — Мне нужно извиниться, — впервые за долгое время заговаривает Джено.   
  
      Джемин открывает глаза и смотрит на охотника, видя даже в застывших в неловкой позе руках сожаление.   
  
      — Эта злоба была направлена не на меня, — качает маг головой. — А вот за то, что высушил меня, прощаю.   
  
      — Высушил? Это поэтому я не чувствую усталости? Но я не...  
  
      — Не специально, знаю, — кивает Джемин. — Вы, охотники, рождены со способностью чуять и убивать, и магия ваша живет лишь этим: нахапала все, что впервые учуяла, как пес дворовой с долгой голодухи. Позже ты научишься это контролировать, так мне говорил наставник. Надеюсь, я до этого момента доживу.  
  
      Джемин смеется, но понимает по еще больше наполнившимся виной глазам, что юмор его как всегда не пришелся к месту. Он неловко трет бровь и отводит взгляд, ощущая повисшее напряжение. Не так он хотел начать их совместный путь.  
  
      — Все, что ты знаешь сейчас, рассказал тебе Меченый? — старается свести тему в другое русло Джено и присаживается возле мага.   
  
      — По большей части. Что-то рассказал и показал, куда-то направил. И оставил не только знания и опыт, что не к каждому приходит так рано, но и подарок, — Джемин достает из ножен клинок и дает охотнику посмотреть. Драгоценные камни, блеснувшие на рукояти, будто больше наполняются цветом в руках Джено, пытающегося разобрать руны, нанесенные на лезвие. — Этот клинок связан с хозяином магией крови, как и сам известный двуручник Меченого. Такое не купишь нигде, и в чужих руках он будет лишь отчасти полезен, а с магией крови способен покалечить любую тварь. Жаль только, что с оружием у меня так и не вышло искусно управляться. Наставник сказал, что с возрастом и тренировками придет сноровка, нужно лишь найти толкового напарника.   
  
      — Эти древние руны и камни — что они значат?  
  
      — Расскажу, если поделишься, чем тебе не угодили маги. — Джемин усмехается, возвращая в ножны клинок.   
  
      Джено становится хмурым и отводит взгляд.  
  
      — Понял, значит?  
  
      — Понял. Пограничье находит в душе самое темное и вытаскивает наружу. — Ждет ответа какое-то мгновение, а после вздыхает. — Ладно, в душу лезть не буду. Если захочешь сам рассказать, у нас впереди еще долгий совместный путь. Надеюсь.  
  
      Последнее пусть и добавляет тихо, но Джено все равно оборачивается. Бегает обеспокоенно по его лицу глазами и спрашивает:  
  
      — А как восполнить отобранную охотником энергию, наставник тебе не рассказывал?  
  
      — Рассказывал, и руны, что я тебе нанес, должны были уравновесить нас. Но охотничья магия оказалась сильнее: сам ведь почувствовал, как Сила берет верх. Теперь я могу либо вернуть с твоей помощью, либо забрать больше, чем нужно. Это опасно. Мне нужно просто немного времени, — Джемин поднимает ладонь, переливающуюся рунами, — здесь даже в воздухе столько Силы, что можно объестся.  
  
      Джено вдруг перехватывает его ладонь и подносит к собственной груди переливающимися рунами. Джемин разворачивает тыльной стороной руку и тщетно тянет на себя.  
  
      — Ты что творишь?   
  
      — Я тебе доверяю, — уверенно говорит охотник и осторожно разжимает длинные пальцы. — Поэтому просто начинай, а я тебя остановлю, если что-то пойдет не так.   
  
      Джемин распахнутыми глазами смотрит на собственную ладонь, что накрывает крепкую грудь ровно в том месте, где он накануне рисовал руны. Собственная защита на груди жжется, а впитавшиеся в кожу охотника символы проступают золотистым сиянием на щеках. Маг видит в чужих глазах больше, чем должен, и начинает негромко шептать на древнем. Наставник бы его действий не одобрил, но Джено бы ему понравился, Джемин уверен.  
  


──⊱✠⊰──

  
  
  
      Джемин впервые чувствует себя так странно: Сила, вновь наполнившая тело, ощущается иначе, будто не его вовсе. Но аура Джено вернулась в норму, а усталости маг больше не чувствует, поэтому решает разобраться с этим позже. Лишь двигается вместе с охотником быстрее и легче и старается не встречаться глазами, отчего-то испытывая неловкость. Просто чувствуется все теперь будто острее и за двоих. Это ли та связь Пограничья, о которой говорил наставник, Джемин не понимает. Но опасности, что ему представлялась, он не ощущает.   
  
      Чем больше они приближаются к озеру, тем больше Джемину чуется смрад Пограничья: такое случается только при концентрации кого-то более сильного и крупного, обладающего магией. Напрягшийся Джено по правую руку от мага тоже начинает это чувствовать. И даже сильфы больше не видны глазу Джемина, когда почва под ногами становится тверже, и деревья расступаются, являя глазу водоем, что будто светится издали.   
  
      Светится лишь до того момента, пока они не подходят ближе. Иллюзорная магия ундин не скрывает от детей Пограничья истинного положения дел: заросший по краям водоем с мутной даже издали водой и затхлым запахом. Будто рыбу в бочке выставили на палящее солнце. Джемин морщится и прислушивается, уловив негромкий всплеск. Он вытаскивает из ножен клинок и касается острого лезвия большим пальцем, не ощущая, как вспарывает кожу. Капли, попавшие на закаленную эльфийскую сталь, заставляют руны на лезвии засветиться, а камни на рукояти завибрировать Силой.   
  
      Они подходят осторожно ближе, когда из воды показывается голова, и пение, полившееся со всех сторон, эхом отражаясь от стволов укрывающий озеро деревьев, забирается в уши. Прекрасная же дева, вынырнувшая к ним, будто все то время ждала, должна пленить. Только вот на охотника и мага морок не действует, являя истинный облик обезображенных заточением в Топях ундин. Здесь, когда на месте Большой воды возле Темнолесья все обратилось в Топи, морские создания застряли в небольшом водоеме, умирая и сжирая друг друга от голода. Теперь же прежде прекрасные лики обезображены.  
  
      Джемин смотрит на синекожую хозяйку озера и яснее видит, как действует темная магия на существ. Высушенные до костей и мускул руки с длинными и острыми даже с виду когтями цепляются за булыжник, показывая из воды мощный чешуйчатый хвост. Выступающие на горле жабры нервно движутся от дыхания. Длинные волосы, похожие на тину, прикрывают потемневшие груди, а глаза, в которых одна чернота, широко распахнуты.   
  
      Ундина принюхивается и вдруг издает такой пронзительный звук, что Джемин и Джено затыкают на мгновение уши.  
  
      — Охотник! — раскрытой с острыми треугольными зубами пастью кричит тварь, и из воды показываются еще две головы.   
  
      Джено легким движение выхватывает меч из ножен и выставляет перед собой, кладя обе ладони на рукоять. Руны на охотничьем мече загораются на мгновение, и Джемин чувствует, как покалывают рисунки на его коже. Здесь, в обители магических тварей и некогда элементалей, его магия кажется бессильной. Обычные фокусы с огнем уже не пройдут, а для чего-то более сильного у него просто не хватит времени. Зажатый в руках клинок вибрирует Силой, а прижавшийся к правому плечу Джено дарит хоть немного уверенности.   
  
      — Ближе к хвосту у них самое мягкое место, нужно попасть именно туда, чтобы достать наживую икру. Нам повезет, если до нас у них уже кто-то побывал.   
  
      Джено кивает и отражает первую атаку водных тварей, выставивших перед ними водяной барьер. Меч охотника разрубает защиту, давая подойти ближе к воде. Джемин способен отпугнуть огнем, но понимает, что вода его здесь совсем не слушается, находясь под властью полноправных хозяек. Охотник задевает самую смелую из ундин, что тянет к ним руку, пытаясь ухватить, и тварь с шипением исчезает под водой. Другие кружат неподалеку и наблюдают, бросая злобные и жадные взгляды на гостей, но не спеша подплывать ближе.   
  
      Заманивают, Джемин это понимает, но и достать иначе Слезы у них не выйдет. Поэтому они спускаются по покатому берегу в воду, осторожно прощупывая дно и наблюдая за тварями. Когда вода оказывается по пояс, ундины скрываются на какое-то мгновение. Джено и Джемин напряженно прислушиваются, держа оружие наготове. В мутной воде лишь на мгновение удается заметить движение, когда первая из ундин пытается напасть. Джено вонзает меч ей в самый хвост, вызывая оглушительный крик и новый прилив злости. Последующие атаки происходят со всех сторон, и Джемин, отпугивая частично огнем, пару раз все же задевает клинком толстую кожу подводных жительниц. Внезапно что-то хватает его за ногу, и маг теряется, но охотник одним замахом рассекает воду. Вода окрашивается в болотистый, и на поверхность всплывают отрубленные кисти с острыми когтями.   
  
      И это оказывается, видимо, последним, что удерживало ундину от решительных действий. Мазнув по когтистой руке кинжалом, Джемин не успевает заметить нападения сзади. Сильный хвост бьет его по ногам, заставляя повалиться в воду. Джемин в последний момент успевает глотнуть воздуха, прежде чем его оплетают за пояс и утягивают на дно. Он яростно вонзает кинжал в хвост, пока не получает пару ударов обрубленными руками. Привыкшие к мутной воде глаза позволяют увидеть, что тянут его слишком глубокого для обычного озера. Он как чувствовал, что где-то есть способ проплыть в тайный грот, где обитают остальные твари.  
  
      Но подыхать среди ундин он не собирается, поэтому вонзает снова кинжал, но уже выше, и хвост ослабляет хватку. Он пытается загрести руками, чтобы выбраться, но ундина не собирается так просто бросать свою добычу. Обозленная зубастая пасть оказывается прямо перед лицом мага, прежде чем вцепиться в плечо. От боли маг открывает рот и хлебает достаточно воды. Лишь взяв в кулак оставшиеся силы вспарывает живот ундине ровно над хвостом, и та от боли отрывается от него. Но теперь уже Джемин ее держит: оплетая ногами хвост, распарывает толстую кожу сияющим на рукояти гематитом кинжалом и запускает руку внутрь твари, сжимая. Дыхания катастрофически не хватает. И все, о чем маг думает, теряя сознание, — нельзя отпустить.  
  
  
  
      В себя Джемин приходит от сильной боли в груди. По инерции подается вперед и выплевывает воду, скопившуюся в легких. Кашляет долго и жадно глотает воздух, ощущая руки, держащие его, и не сразу вслушивается в голос, что-то успокаивающе нашептывающий.   
  
      Маг раскрывает глаза, когда его снова укладывают наземь. Все вокруг какое-то мгновение кружится, дышать больно, а еще отчего-то воняет рыбой. Где он находится, Джемин вспоминает не сразу.   
  
      Перед глазами появляется обеспокоенное лицо Джено. Джемин находит в себе силы усмехнуться, видя по-смешному расширенные глаза охотника так близко.  
  
      — И после смерти от тебя никуда не деться, — хрипит еле слышно маг.   
  
      — Шутишь, — выдыхает с облегчением Джено, — значит, жить будешь.   
  
      Джемин слабо улыбается и снова смотрит на небо, ясным голубым куском виднеющееся сквозь кроны деревьев. Прокручивает в голове все случившееся и наконец-то понимает, что его достали буквально с того света. Понимает и как именно.  
  
      — Какой ужас: меня обесчестили на Топях. Такая себе история первого опыта.   
  
      Джено немо приоткрывает рот, а потом смеется, явно отпуская все волнение, и толкает в плечо. Улыбнувшийся было Джемин шипит от боли.  
  
      — Извини, — спешно становится серьезным охотник.  
  
      А Джемин поворачивает голову и морщится, замечая следы зубов на левом плече. Дергает здоровым плечом и понимает, что что-то держит в руках. От удивления даже резко садится на земле, заставляя Джено отстраниться. В правой руке маг все еще сжимает рукоять кинжала, а в левой — склизкую оболочку с еще незатвердевшей перекатывающей икрой. Не отпустил.   
  
      — Я не смог разжать твои пальцы с первого раза, да и в тот момент мне было важнее вернуть тебя, — поясняет охотник.   
  
      Джемин смотрит сначала на добытые Слезы, а после на Джено:  
  
      — А две другие?  
  
      — Когда эта тварь потащила тебя на дно, я забыл о наставлениях и отрубил голову той, что не позволила сразу нырнуть следом, — морщится охотник, недовольный своим промахом: убитая ундина костенеет и становится бесполезной. — А вторая скрылась сразу после смерти соратницы.   
  
      Джемин кивает собственным мыслям, убирает в ножны кинжал и рассматривает все еще перекатывающиеся в руке Слезы. Нигде до этого он не слышал, что икра обращается именно в черный жемчуг, что ценится вдвойне.  
  
      Маг смотрит Джено в глаза и улыбается, щуря лукаво глаза:  
  
      — Сколько ты хочешь получить рун, охотник?  
  
      Джено усмехается:  
  
      — Сколько посоветует мой маг.   
  
      Они негромко смеются, понимая, что самое тяжелое уже позади; и награда кажется почти ненужной, когда уходишь от опасности. Джено замолкает и на миг делает вид, что меч его интереснее всего на свете, явно тушуясь под внимательным взглядом. Джемин придвигается ближе, заставляя этим снова посмотреть себе в глаза, и отвечает теперь уже серьезно.  
  
      — Одну руну — под сердцем, для защиты от самого себя, — указывает туда, где сам чертил уже бесполезные символы, а после невесомо касается высоких скул, к которым прилипли мокрые пряди, — и две — на щеках, на уровне зрачков, что горят охотничьей магией, когда ты держишь меч.   
  
      — А что делать с остальными? — хрипит Джено.  
  
      — А остальные продадим по пути, Ордену не обязательно знать, что мы добыли так много.  
  
      Охотник качает головой, но улыбается, а значит, что совсем не против такого расклада. Впереди Гиблые земли, где они смогут набраться сил в ближайшем поселении. А там уже и до Тихого леса не так долго: до возвращения у них еще достаточно времени, а эльфы особенно ценят черный жемчуг. В конце концов, у них впереди еще много путешествий, и золотые всегда пригодятся. Теперь у Джемина не осталось ни единого сомнения, что выбор когда-то он сделал правильный. 

 

* * *

 

1\. Стилизованный перевод строчек из песни Сэма Ли — «The Devil & the Huntsman». В песне поется об определенном мече; в рамках данной работы речь о двуручнике Меченого, о котором рассказывает Джемин.   
2\. Роггенмеме — в немецком фольклоре злобные женские полевые духи, супруги бильвизов, которые ходят нагишом, показывая свои черные груди, из которых сочится ядовитое молоко.  
3\. Сильфы — элементали воздуха.   
4\. Бильвизы — в немецком фольклоре злобные древесные духи, живущие внутри дерева, и имеющие на больших пальцах левых ног серпы вместо ногтей; в рамках работы немного изменен их внешний вид.   
5\. Виверны — геральдическая разновидность драконов с одной парой лап и нетопыриными крыльями.   
6\. Ундины — в средневековых поверьях духи воды, прекрасные женщины, заманивающая путников в воду; в рамках работы, опять же, их облик и сущность изменены.


End file.
